


Time Slowed

by bloopy_moons



Series: Play Again || Derp Crew One Shots [5]
Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Don't die on me...please,"





	Time Slowed

Time seemed to slow the seconds before it happened.

Music loud, laughter louder, the cold sting of night air hitting their skin making them feel unstoppable. The night was young, and they weren't stopping anytime soon. Steven glanced over at Anthony, his eyes bright and shining and beautiful and he couldn't think of anything that could destroy the moment.

Then he saw the car.

He tried to swerve out of the way.  
He tried to speed up.  
He tried anything he could.

But before he knew it their car was flipped.

And it rolled.

He couldn't move, he couldn't hear, everything was dark. And the only thought running through his mind was, " _I'm_ _going to die."_

But then it all came back, he could hear voices yelling and sirens. So many sirens. He watched as his side door was ripped off, firemen grabbing him and pulling him out of the vehicle. His body landed on a stretcher before he was rushed into an ambulance.

" _What's your name?"_  The nurse's voice was soft and comforting as she applied bandages to a cut on his forehead. He opened his mouth to respond and noticed the taste of blood and stomach vile on his tongue.

" _S-Steven, my name is Steven_ ," he said,  the nurse nodded her head writing something down. In that time he looked down at his body, blood stained his shirt and pants, and fear washed through him.

" _I, I h-have hemophilia_ ," the nurse placed her hand in his shoulder.

" _We know, it's okay, you seem to only have a few cuts and maybe a broken arm, you should be fine. Don't worry too much alright_?"

Steven nodded his head.

He was okay.

He wasn't going to die.

Everything would be alright.

They got to the hospital and he couldn't seem to keep track of time. Doctors and nurses came and left faster than he could keep up with but before long he was standing again, cuts sewn up, and arm in a cast. He was fine.

But then time caught back up with him and the smack in the face from reality hit hard.

" _Where's Anthony?_ " He asked, his voice low and scared. He felt ashamed that he hadn't asked sooner but fear was taking his senses as the nurses looked to one another unsurely.

" _Please, can I see him?_ " He asked, and only after a few moments did they agree.

He found himself in a room much like his own, doctors and nurses moved quickly around the bed in the center. Like before time seemed to still. His body felt cold, but no longer from the sting of night air but from the fear and grief. The walk from the door to the bed was only a few feet but it felt like a mile. Each step felt like he was wearing shoes made of lead on the bottom of the ocean.

He finally gets to the bed and Anthony looks like he's seen hell. His whole face bruised and his lip swollen. His body is wrapped with blood stained bandages and in that moment Steven can see he isn't going to make it.

" _Hey Ze,_ " Anthony says, his voice horse and dry, yet he sounds happy to see him. Ze can feel tears running down his face but manages to smile back.

" _Hey Buddy,"_

The words hold the last bit of hope from the two of them, Steven uses his unbroken arm to hold Anthony's hand, Anthony holds it back in a tight grip.

" _I want you to have my Legos, alright?"_ His voice sounds airy yet still holds a glint of humor and it makes Steven's heart break as more tears roll down his face.

" _Don't talk like that, please,"_ Ze pleads, he knows the chance is small but he needs Anthony alive.

" _And give John all my plushies. Him and Marissa would love them. I feel bad I won't be able to make it to their wedding but hopefully they'll be alright_..." Ze tightens his grip on Anthony's hand

_"Tell Jess I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for her when she was there for me. She can take whatever she wants, she deserves it,"_

They're quite now, the faint beeping from the monitor making the only noise in the room. It's almost relaxing.

" _I just wish-_ " Anthony began, his voice so faint now full of grief. " _I wish I told you how I felt,"_  He looks up at Ze from where he's laying.

" _I love you_ ," he says apologetically, his grip loosening slightly on Steven's hand but Steven just holds it tighter til it's painful but he doesn't care.

" _Don't die on me...please,"_  he whispers and Anthony just smiles sadly up at him, a silent apology, and it's followed by the heart monitor fading to a flat-lined and all Steven can do is hold him close and cry.


End file.
